


Yearning and Seclusion

by Johandroid



Category: Hannibal (TV), Kingdom (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, First Meetings, Flirting, Hook-Up, Jay Kulina catches feelings, Jay Kulina is bisexual I said what I said, M/M, Pre-Hannibal (TV), Pre-Kingdom (TV) Season 3, Rough Sex, Top Jay Kulina, Will Graham is bisexual I said what I said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johandroid/pseuds/Johandroid
Summary: “MMA or something, you’ve been fighting a while, but fluctuating in and out of it.” The fighter still looked on silently, his eyes almost scanning Will’s face, which he took as an invitation to continue. “It’s a family thing, right? Your father, maybe brothers too.” Will thought then for a moment. “And yet despite that, you’re a momma’s boy.”He noticed Jay’s eye twitch then, his smile not necessarily dropping, but his eyes growing dangerous. A warning. Will licked his lips subconsciously.-Jay Kulina comes across Will Graham in a bar and as the night continues he becomes more infatuated with the ex-detective.
Relationships: Will Graham/Jay Kulina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Yearning and Seclusion

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished Kingdom on Netflix and fell in love with Jonathan Tucker’s character Jay Kulina, and because I’m a hoe for Matthew Brown and Will, I thought I should write about Jay and Will. I know that this is a very rare pairing and this mightn’t get any readers at all, but I wrote this to scratch my own itch so... PLEASE ENJOY 🥺💗

“Whiskey, neat please.”  
  


Will Graham mumbled a quick thanks once given the glass and threw it back in a careless fashion, along with the struggles of the workday. The teacher hadn’t been to this particular bar previously, as it wasn’t local to him. But then again, that was why Will had made the change, after the discomfort of a student approaching him at his usual place. Shuddering at the memory, Will put the glass down on the counter before sighing and ordering another round. The neon lights were almost piercing compared to his typical cowboy bar, but he knew he would have to settle

“While you gentlemen get settled, Mac and I shall order the drinks,” announced a performative, already intoxicated voice that had Will tensing as it approached the bar.

“Three lagers, my good man,” he mused, before scoping the bar and pausing as he landed his eyes on Will, eyeing him before seemingly making a decision. “On second thought, Mac, bring your beverages back to Wheeler,” he then turned back to the staff. “And I’ll have a whiskey double please.”

Mac seemingly got the message and scoffed typically, leaving the scene. Will could feel the new set of eyes on him and mentally prepared himself for the unavoidable interaction. From his periphery, he could see the man stroll closer to him and lean against the counter, the voice sensual now. “And if you could, bartender, keep me open.. and add this beauty’s orders to my tab.”

At that, Will turned to look at him in order to interject, but was surprised at the appearance of the presumed sleazy pickup artist. The first thing he noticed was the mohawk. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen one, and yet it oddly suited the stranger. He wasn’t very tall, but he carried himself in a way that appeared like he was bigger, but that being said, he seemed that way because his body was completely ripped. Will hated the way his own eyes trailed over the man’s arms, his broad shoulders, biceps and the tattoo bands around his forearms. He was beautiful, and the worst part was that Will could see the pride and amusement in the guy’s face at being checked out.

“Are you drinking alone?”

Will took a sip from his glass before answering. “I have my thoughts for company.”

The man never took his eyes from him, his smile endearing and lopsided. “Mm, well, care to enlighten me on those thoughts?” Will glanced up at him and back down again, which made the other move in closer. “I’m Jay.”

Will inhaled deeply, looking down and praying for a way to just disappear, like God would help him out of this. Ironically, when he glanced back at Jay, he noticed a golden crucifix on a chain hanging out from his ill-fitting short-sleeved collared shirt. He raised his eyebrows, finding some misplaced hilarity to it. Jay waited patiently but expectantly. Maybe Will would entertain this, at least for a little while. What else was there to do? He exhaled slowly before answering.

“Will.”

“Will,” Jay repeated, nodding as though he were processing the information. “Will, Will, Will… the name of a protector,” he preached. “A lotta strength to that name, William.”

Will shook his head, but had a small smile on his face that he couldn’t control. “A lot of strength?” he repeated quietly, disbelieving. “Well, I think that statement is better suited to you.”

Jay tilted his head to the side, regarding him. “Why Will, you flatter me,” he beamed, acting as though he were taken aback. “Though, this isn’t news to me, I have the body of a God, as you can see.”

Will nodded. “You’re a fighter, right?”

“Is it that obvious?” Jay grinned, leaning back and flexing his arms.

Will smirked, trying not to let himself be captivated, and continued. “MMA or something, you’ve been fighting a while, but fluctuating in and out of it.” The fighter still looked on silently, his eyes almost scanning Will’s face, which he took as an invitation to continue. “It’s a family thing, right? Your father, maybe brothers too.” Will thought then for a moment. “And yet despite that, you’re a momma’s boy.”

He noticed Jay’s eye twitch then, his smile not necessarily dropping, but his eyes growing dangerous. A warning. Will licked his lips subconsciously.

“So, I’m right.” Not a question, but a statement, a fact.

Jay was quiet for a moment more before seemingly shaking himself out of it, his demeanour almost resetting. He chuckled as though charmed, taking a sip of his drink passed over by the bartender. “You do that a lot, Will?”

He was blinking a lot now, which didn’t worry Will for some reason. The man was clearly somehow threatened, but anxious, ready for Will to either bolt or accuse. He did neither, surprising himself by staring straight on at Jay. “For a living, in a way, actually,” he responded.

Jay tutted. “Not a shrink, are you?” and at that Will laughed heartily, not expecting it from himself. “No, no… I’m a teacher at the, ah, FBI Academy, ex-detective.” For that, Will received an outburst of laughter. “Baby, that might be worse,” he said. “Sexy.. but worse.”

Will tried not to blush, looking away again and downing what was left of the whiskey. “Well then, would you rather some kind of diagnosis or is there another reason why you decided to talk to me?”

Jay huffed out a chuckle and looked Will up and down again, bravely but slowly bringing a strong arm around Will’s waist. “How ‘bout I pay for these drinks, you come home with me tonight, and I’ll show you just how strong I really am, hm?”

Oh it was cheap, tacky and made Will want to groan and leave right then and there. And yet the twitch in his pants had him leaning in closer. “Show me then, Jay.”

* * *

It was a shit-hole excuse of a house, but Will couldn’t concentrate long enough on it, as he was shoved up against the wall and Jay’s skilled but sloppy tongue was plunged into his mouth. He moaned around it and reached his hands into his partner’s tough, curled hair, tugging his head forward and closer. Jay gasped through the kiss, grinning almost maniacally.

He reached down, dipping his hands under Will’s boxer shorts and grasping territorially at his ass with both hands, groaning in appreciation. “Now this bad boy..” he squeezed Will’s cheeks in emphasis. “..is a sin in itself, Professor.” Will spluttered as Jay began nuzzling down his neck, placing wet, hard kisses wherever he could. “Don’t call me that, we’re not doing that,” he breathed out, leaning his hips out to grind against the hard body.

“Oh no?” Jay purred, starting to tug Will’s boxer shorts down with his left hand and moving his right hand back around to slowly stroke Will’s dick. “How bout I get the grandiose, authoritative, badass title then, hm?” He teased, sucking hard once hearing Will’s gasp.

“S’that where tonight’s headed?” Will asked, using his hand that wasn’t in Jay’s hair to grasp at his bicep, pretending like he hadn’t been dreaming about doing so the entire evening. Jay hummed. “I think we both know that you’re gonna end up fucked out one way or the other, known since the first ‘hello’.”

Will moaned, knocking his head back against the wall at a particularly harsh tug from Jay. “Neither of us said ‘hello’, Jay.”

“Daddy,” Jay interjected. “Call me ‘daddy’, Will, baby I’ll look after you.” He then reached around Will’s waist, down between his ass cheeks, gently massaging around Will’s clenched hole with his finger.

“Jay, I-..” Then the hand that was initially wrapped around Will’s cock moved back up to curl itself around Will’s mouth, cutting off whatever he had to say. “C’mon baby, if you want this to go further then you’re gonna address me properly, aren’t you?” Jay insisted.

“If I call you..” Will murmured from behind Jay’s palm, hesitating and nudging his head forward in indication of the title Jay wanted. “Will you fuck me? Give me what I want?”

Jay groaned, head tilting back slightly and Will bit his lip at the veins surfacing in the fighter’s neck. “I will personally take it upon myself to fuck you within an inch of your life, baby boy,” he drawled, moving his hand away from Will’s mouth and shifting forward to rub the scruff on his chin against Will’s neck. “That I can promise you, all you gotta do is call me that one little word.”

There was something about the way Jay was looking at Will, he was vulnerable, not desperate exactly, but there was some yearning that was more than just arousal, emotional even and it made Will uneasy. He wasn’t about to make the mistake of involving himself in any more than a quick fuck. There was much more to the man than even Will could see.

He hummed, looking at Jay from under his eyelashes before reaching down and unbuttoning his own shirt, slowly pulling it off while his partner watched him intensely. Will felt not like prey, but treasure. “You.. are beautiful,” Jay’s eyes were glowing, captivated and his playfulness earlier had sunk somewhat as he stared.

Will said nothing but could feel his cheeks heating up. He reached forward to unbutton Jay’s tight shirt and was bothered by how his fingers trembled in anticipation. He wanted to take charge, to stare unnerved into Jay’s eyes while unfastening, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so, his eyes flickering down. He could sense Jay’s charming grin at his actions and forced himself to ignore it. Once undoing the shirt, Will quickly shucked down the material and threw it aside, his eyes trailing over Jay’s pale expanse of skin, his toned abs and pectorals. He breathed in deeply and hovered his hand over the wrestler’s body, glancing up at the his face, waiting for permission to touch.

Jay gave his seductive sideways smile and grasped Will’s wrist, bringing it to his chest. “Y’can feel around,” he murmured, staring into eyes that wouldn’t meet his own, but finding it sweet. He didn’t let go of Will’s hand, instead steered it over his torso, dragging it slowly down the bumps of his six pack. Will wanted to lick every inch of what his hand drove over, and when Jay brought his hand down towards the V of his hips, Will glanced back up at him, then pushed forward to meet his lips enthusiastically, taking the leap and reaching into Jay’s pants to grab hold of his cock, causing Jay to pant into the kiss.

It continued that way for a while, after removing Jay’s pants too, Will continued stroking the man’s growing erection as they made out. Then Jay grunted and used his grip on Will’s ass to hoist him up against the wall, so his legs were wrapped around the strong, steady hips. “Maybe you get some points for that,” Will breathed out, trying not to let on how turned on he was by that move. Jay smirked. “Baby, you don’t weigh a thing,” he said. “I could throw you around real easy, and I’m bettin’ you’d like that.”

Will turned his head to the side in embarrassment. “Oh, shut up,” he ground his erection against Jay’s own hardness. “Just fuck me.” Jay licked up Will’s jugular and hummed. “But do you want daddy to give it to you rough, hm?” Will heard the click of the bottle of lube and watched as Jay brought his fingers between Will’s cheeks again. “I can be real sweet and gentle if you want, but I don’t think that’s you.” He gazed knowingly into the teacher’s eyes.

“You don’t need to read me, Jay,” Will sighed, his breath hitched as his partner slowly started pressing his index finger inside, and back out again, pleased at Will’s noise.

“I just need to fuck you, right?” Jay retorted, licking into Will’s mouth again. “Well, we both know what you need to say in order for that to happen.”

“Jay, please fuck me,” Will whined, pouting and agitated now, hating himself for his tone. “C’mon, I thought you were gonna take care of me.” At this point he was trying to hit as close as possible to what the fighter wanted without actually saying it. Jay scoffed, amused. “Mm, that’s a low blow. Very sweet baby, but not what I’m looking for,” he whispered.

Maybe it was the whiskey, maybe it was the adoration in Jay’s gaze, but Will sucked in a frail breath and looked back at the intense eyes. “I want daddy to take care o’me,” he cooed, rubbing his thumb slowly up and down Jay’s bicep. “Please fuck me until I can’t breathe, I want you so bad.” If the severe passion in the other’s expression wasn’t convincing enough for Will, he took a step further by wrapping both arms around the fighter’s neck and leaning in close. He licked and bit provocatively at Jay’s ear, feeling the heat of his skin and whispered, “Fuck me so hard I can’t walk or leave you, daddy.”

As soon as he’d said it, Will saw a fierce fire lit in Jay’s eyes and before he could fully process his mistake, the man whisked him across the room threw him onto his creaky bed, over him in the blink of an eye. Will moaned and turned over on all fours, but was quickly and roughly moved onto his back, a hand laced into his curls which forced his eye contact. “Daddy wants to see your doll face as he fucks you into oblivion, baby,” Jay purred, dragging said hand down from Will’s locks to stroke gently at his cheek. It was alarmingly tender and loving, Will tried to ignore how assured yet scared it made him.

Jay pushed Will back down and methodically spread his thighs open, leaning forward to press an open mouthed kiss against his perineum and continuing that wet trail down to Will’s hole. He looked up at the teacher and while maintaining eye contact, let his spit trickle down into Will’s hole, letting it mix into the lube that already slicked Will up. Will felt himself go red at the obscene display and shuddered as Jay began to stretch him gradually with his controlled fingers. It’d been maybe a few weeks since his last hookup, so he had a lot of pent-up stress he wanted railed out of him. It was just ironic that an MMA fighter was three fingers deep in him tonight, but just his luck that this one just might look for more from him.

Will was brought out of his thoughts by a pinpointed nudge against his prostate that made him gasp and clasp onto the bedsheets with his right hand. Driven on by Will’s reaction, Jay continued to rub against that spot and watch the man beneath him squirm, panting and sweating. “I’m ready, I’m ready!” Will whined, curling his legs around Jay’s torso. “C’mon daddy, gimme your cock now, please.”

Jay gave one more nudge to his sweet spot, kissing the inside of Will’s trembling thigh, before pulling back and stroking his wet fingers over his erection. Deeming himself ready, he moved forwards and lined up with Will, rubbing himself over the wet opening before slowly pushing the head alone inside. Will bit his lip in desperation for more. “Beg daddy real pretty now, baby,” Jay murmured softly, leaning forward to cover Will’s body with his own and pushing Will’s legs forward with him.

Being so close to getting what he needed, Will conceded without thinking. “Daddy, give it to me, fuck your baby real hard and good, please, pretty please, daddy!” he whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly as soon as he said it.

Will was half expecting to be made beg again, to have to look back into Jay’s gaze with his own and repeat himself, however just as the concept entered his mind, it was interrupted by a hard thrust and his ankles pushed up to frame his head. The sensation sparked through his entire body and his mouth hung open as the railing onslaught began, his head tipped back against the mattress as a long withheld moan poured out. Will hadn’t felt such overwhelming pleasure like this in too long, his blood boiled with delight and his skin crawled with electricity.

Jay’s grip on Will’s ankles tightened as he pushed forward, chasing his pleasure by giving all he could to the beautiful man on his bed. There was something broken in Will that Jay saw in himself, but Will was secluding himself, Jay could see it, while Jay found himself reaching out, whether he wanted to or not. He was going to give Will the railing of a lifetime tonight, and hold him afterwards, safe in his arms.

He could hear Will’s moans start getting higher, cutting off as he neared orgasm, and the thought of that alone had Jay close behind, grunting and thrusting with increasing fervour. “C’mon baby, come for me, come for daddy,” he encouraged, watching Will intensely as he sped up. Will whimpered and closed his eyes tightly, tensing up as the sensitivities overwhelmed and overtook his body. His cock spurted up onto his chest and he gasped as the pummelling pace didn’t stagger at all.

Jay’s hips came to a stutter all of a sudden when Will, as best he could, opened his eyes, and reached out with his right hand. It wavered under the pressure of their act, Jay expected the man to hold onto his leg for more stability, but then it found its place cupping the left side of Jay’s face, holding his cheek gently. Jay’s heart stopped and eyes widened, staring at the man making an effort to look right back. They weren’t just two broken strangers hooking up in that moment, Will could feel his yearning, the connection. They were more alike than realised.

“Come,” Will whispered, his eyes pleading.

Jay cherished and savoured the connection for as long as he could, leaning into Will’s hand, revelling in his touch. As a fighter, contact came frequently, but the caress that this was felt foreign to him, and he hadn’t realised just how touch starved he really was. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he moaned and thrusted forward again before lifting his head to the ceiling and climaxing, barely feeling the few tears slipping from his eyes.

Will stared up at the man panting upwards, watched as what could be argued as sweat, but was undoubtedly a tear, ran down from his cheek to his neck. Without thinking, he wriggled his legs free from Jay’s weakening grip and got up onto his knees, wincing at the feeling of Jay leaving his body, but grabbed hold of the back of the fighter’s neck. He then brought his tongue to his collarbone and licked up to his jawline, tracing the salty liquid.

The wrestler brought his head back down to meet Will’s, and for a while they just stayed that way in each other’s company, appreciating each other’s post-orgasm glow.

“Well, hello there,” Jay broke the silence, smiling almost goofily at Will, who in turn, smirked but broke eye contact, letting himself fall backwards onto the mattress. Jay crawled after him, lying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. Will forced himself to stare at the ceiling, but could feel Jay’s wonder directed at him.

His damn empathy interfered, Will wished it hadn’t, but he had felt Jay’s power and strength, but more potently his vulnerability, and it had reached into his own mind and clasped on. Will didn’t want a relationship, didn’t want the emotional connections to what was supposed to be a one night stand.

He looked to his right to face Jay, the fighter’s body shining with sweat and his green eyes watching him in adoration.

“I want you to come to my fight next week.”

Will said nothing, turned back to face the ceiling, and hummed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are so greatly appreciated 💞🥺
> 
> Also I’m @datjustmatt on twitter, so come say hi and talk to me about Kingdom if you’ve seen it!! 🥊
> 
> Please support my art twitter @datmattart 💜 I drew the art for this oneshot.


End file.
